


Even Angels Cry

by ForLoveOfLiberTea



Series: lyrical compositions [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cardverse, Demons, Fallen Angels, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insanity, M/M, Sweet Devil, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLoveOfLiberTea/pseuds/ForLoveOfLiberTea
Summary: It’s too late, much too late. It is the endgame, and they are but a pair of chipped glass chess pieces cornered—a wounded Queen and his stubborn King.





	Even Angels Cry

**Author's Note:**

> [ requested by fayemichaels on tumblr. originally published June 5th, 2018. ]

_« Even **a n g e l s** have their wicked schemes,  
And **y o u** take that to new extremes… »_

He’s not going to cry.

He won’t cry.

He’s strong—stronger than anyone—so, so much stronger than _this._

“Wh-why?”

His lips tremble and part, a wisp of a breathless gasp (or is it a whimper? He can’t tell—) escaping the confines of his mouth. He’s struggling to breathe, and he knows it’s unsightly but he feels the rush of liquid spilling down his cheeks and past the fingertips grasping at his skin, and oh— _oh,_ he’s crying now, isn’t he?

He hiccups, tears falling freely now, and he slams his palms against the door, fingernails digging into wood as he retreats, pressing his trembling body against it, as though the flimsy piece of wood it is could give him some form of stability. He shakes his head once, twice, and he’s heaving, shaking as he whimpers and cries and his husband just _stands_ there.

“I’m doing this for your own good,” Alfred whispers, and he turns away, holding out his hands and quickly murmuring an incantation—the blood-red glow around the bars of his windows suggesting that his King had erected a barrier. He turns his head once more, the unnatural light of his bright blue eyes piercing through him as the chill of foreboding grips his heart. “I can’t lose you, my Queen.”

 _For his own good?_ Of what use is a stupid young Nephilim like he is, but a mere bargaining tool for the Kingdom of Spades? He is a mere figurehead—a puppet and nothing more.

“I am no one,” Arthur replies hoarsely. “I am no longer of any use to you, my King. Please,” his fingers tremble as he curls them around his bloodstained wrist. “Please, surrender.”

He bows his head in defeat, sinking to his knees on the floor and his head lolling back to rest against the door. It’s too late, much too late. It is the endgame, and they are but a pair of chipped glass chess pieces cornered—a wounded Queen and his stubborn King. Hundreds upon hundreds of soldiers lie in wait just beyond the battered walls of their fallen citadel, and he’s tired.

He’s so tired of a war they could never have won in the first place.

 _“'Surrender'?”_ Alfred’s voice is soft, uncomprehending. He inclines his head, his blue eyes flashing with a frighteningly malicious glint. He steps towards his exhausted Queen as a peal of manic laughter tears free from his lips.

The young Queen presses flat against the wall, trembling in fright as the King laughs, leathery bat wings unfolding and stretching wide as he advances. “P-please,” he struggles to say between his sobs, “stop laughing, this isn’t funny—”

Arthur flinches at the first touch of his King’s fingertips upon his bloodied chin, earning an infuriated growl as those fingers pull him forward, gripping tight against his jaw.

 _“I_ am the King of Spades,” Alfred says softly. His fingertips brush gently, mockingly, against the curve of the Nephilim’s cheek. He bares his canine-esque teeth in a manic grin. “And no one can take my kingdom away from me, not even the damn Fallen Angel you call _‘Father’.”_

Tears fall from his green eyes, his gaze hollow and blank. His lips tremble and part, the beginnings of a desperate plea upon his lips—

—only to be swallowed by his King’s devious smile.

_« But you’ll always be **m y h e r o ,**  
Even though **y o u ’ v e l o s t y o u r m i n d .** »_

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> « a d d i t i o n a l n o t e s »  
> 1\. Arthur is a Nephilim, the result of the union of the Demon King of Diamonds and a mortal woman.  
> 2\. The Reason Behind The War: Arthur had been found to be in possession of the Mark of the Queen of the Demon Kingdom of Spades, and was thus captured from his home in the mortal realm and taken into Hell. King Francis, upon learning of what happened to his son, was completely angered, and declared war on Spades in order to get him back.  
> 3\. The quotations used in the oneshot are from the song, _"Love The Way You Lie Part 2"_ , as performed by Rihanna and Eminem.


End file.
